Transformers: Omega
Transformers: Omega 'is an American action/adventure science fiction comedy animated television series based on the ''Transformers franchise by Hasbro. It is produced by Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, and Man of Action Studios and set to air on Discovery Family in TBD 2018. Plot Characters Autobots * '''Optimus Prime (Voiced by Peter Cullen) - The leader of the Autobots. He transforms into a semi-truck. * Ironhide (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - The team's weapons expert and Optimus' closet friend. He transforms into a pick-up truck. * Bumblebee (Voiced by Dan Glivezan) - The team's youngest and scout. He transforms into a sports car. * Wheeljack '''(Voiced by Christopher Swindle) - The team's scientist/inventor with a Brooklyn accent. He transforms into a rally car. * '''Beachcomber (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A nature-loving Autobot. He transforms into a dune buggy. * Minerva (Voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - The team's top medic who has a secret crush on Wheeljack. She transforms into a ambulance. * Windblade (Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) - An geisha-like Transformer masterswoman and Minerva's friend. She transforms into a jet fighter. * Elite Guards - An Cybertronian military/special strike force. ** Storm Jet (Voiced by ) - ** Kup (Voiced by R. Lee Emery) - ** Rodimus (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - ** ** * Dinobots - An group of Dinosaur-theme Autobots. ** Grimlock (Voiced by Gregg Berger) - The leader of the Dinobots. He transforms into a T-Rex. ** Slug (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) - The Dinobots' second-in-command and powerhouse. He transforms into a triceratops. ** Swoop (Voiced by Eric Artell) - The Dinobots' scout. He transforms into a ptreadactyl. ** Sludge (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - The Dinobots' amazon warrior who has a secret crush on Grimlock. She transforms into a apatosaurus. ** Snarl (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The Dinobots' second powerhouse who is sadly, the only dumb one. He transforms into a stegosaurus. * Aerialbots - An group of Autobots who can fly in the skies. ** Superion (Voiced by ) - The combine form of the Aerialbots. *** Silverbolt (Voiced by Patrick Seitz) - The leader of the Aerialbots who has aerophobia. *** Fireflight (Voiced by ) - *** Air Raid (Voiced by ) - *** Slingshot (Voiced by ) - *** Skydive (Voiced by ) - * Technobots - An group of futuristic Autobots. ** Computron (Voiced by ) - The combine form of the Technobots. *** Scattershot (Voiced by ) - *** Lightspeed (Voiced by ) - *** Afterburner (Voiced by ) - *** Strafe (Voiced by ) - *** Nosecone (Voiced by ) - * Protectobots '''- An group of rescue-theme Autobots. ** '''Defensor (Voiced by ) - The combine form of the Protectobots. *** Hot Spot (Voiced by ) - The leader of the Protectobots. *** Streetwise (Voiced by ) - *** First Aid (Voiced by ) - *** Blades (Voiced by ) - *** Groove (Voiced by ) - * Maximals - An group of animal-theme Autobots. ** Leobreaker Prime (Voiced by ) - ** Rhinox (Voiced by ) - ** Cheetor (Voiced by ) - ** Blackarachnia (Voiced by ) - ** Rattrap (Voiced by ) - ** Tigatron (Voiced by ) - ** Airazor (Voiced by ) - Decepticons * Megatron (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The evil leader of the Decepticons and Optimus' rival. He transforms into a tank. * Starscream (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - The Decepticons' second-in-command and aerial strategist. He transforms into a jet fighter. * Soundwave (Voiced by Tara Strong) - The Decepticons' communications officer who is very loyal to and has a crush on Megatron. He transforms into a boombox. ** Ravage (Voiced by Frank Welker) - One of Soundwave's minions, he unleashed his claws which can cut trough anything. ** Laserbeak (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - One of Soundwave's minions, serving as the eyes and ears, he can uses sonic scream and unleashed rockets from his mouth. ** Rumble '''(Voiced by Scott Whyte) - One of Soundwave's minions, he can creating tremors when in the battlefield. * '''Ruination (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The Decepticons' powerhouse and military expert and Grimlock's rival. He transforms into a rocket launcher. * Thundercracker (Voiced by Charlie Adler) - Starscream's brother who is a bit of a madman at times to times. He transforms into a jet fighter. * Shockwave (Voiced by Ron Perlman) - The Decepticons' scientist and Megatron's most fearsome subject. He transforms into a Cybertronian laser cannon. * Constructicons - An group of construction-theme Decepticons. ** Devastator (Voiced by ) - The combine form of the Constructicons. *** Scrapper (Voiced by ) - *** Mixmaster (Voiced by ) - *** Hook (Voiced by ) - *** Bonecrusher (Voiced by ) - *** Long Haul (Voiced by ) - *** Scavenger (Voiced by ) - * Stunticons - An group of stunt-theme Decepticons. ** Menasor (Voiced by ) - *** Motormaster (Voiced by ) - *** Breakdown (Voiced by ) - *** Dead End (Voiced by ) - *** Wildrider (Voiced by ) - *** Drag Strip (Voiced by ) - * Combaticons - An group of combine machine-theme Decepticons. ** Bruticus (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - *** Onslaught (Voiced by ) - *** Swindle (Voiced by ) - *** Vortex (Voiced by ) - *** Blast Off (Voiced by ) - *** Brawl (Voiced by ) - * Insecticons - An group of insect-theme Decepticons. ** * Predacons - An group of animal-theme Decepticons. ** Predaking (Voiced by ) - *** *** *** *** *** Humans * Others * Unicron (Voiced by ) - * Quintesson (Voiced by ) - * * Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Cartoons